


It Just Happens

by UchihaHaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 一开始，也许是惺惺相惜，卡卡西多关注了班上那个身世悲惨的学生。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	It Just Happens

**Author's Note:**

> 日本一般一月考试结束，大学开学在四月，但因为实在是希望佐助的生日在暑假，所以按照国内的时间来啦。

“西北口……阿，在那。”卡卡西艰难地从人潮中间往出口挤去。好不容易见了天日，花花绿绿的霓虹灯广告牌又晃了眼睛。

“年纪大了还真是不适应这种地方。”他自言自语道。

现在是下午五点，太阳还留了些余光，夜生活并没完全拉开序幕。卡卡西找到离目的地不远的一家咖啡馆，点了饮料靠着玻璃坐下。

如果社团活动结束就往这边来，大概还要等一个小时。他掏出手机，点开相册，选中那张照片，放大：拍摄距离太远，放大之后五官看得不怎么真切，但卡卡西认得出来是佐助没错。本来高中生放学溜到这里来玩虽说违纪，也不至于他大费周章亲自逮人，哪怕佐助是他最优秀的学生——严重的是照片上揽住佐助肩膀的人，穿着西装，个子也高出不少，显然是个上班的成年人。

这张照片是红发给他的，那天她和阿斯玛在这里吃饭，偶然间发现了佐助——“他们很快走远了，我们没办法追上。卡卡西，我不如你了解宇智波佐助，我觉得比起告诉校长，先交给你解决比较稳妥。具体是不是那个原因……”

不得不说，卡卡西很感激红没有直接上报，如果学生真的被抓到做皮肉生意，成绩再好也是会受严重处分的。于公于私，他都不希望佐助这么优秀的孩子毁在这里。

最初的惊诧过后，他又觉得这事并不匪夷所思。佐助长相出众，在学校一直很受欢迎，却似乎对女生不感兴趣；身世也很悲惨，全家四口人只剩下他一个。高一得知自己班上有个这样的学生，说没有动恻隐之心是不可能的，也多关注了他一些。尽管他清楚，少了家庭的关怀，佐助的心理健康多多少少会出现问题。

坐在咖啡馆里一边胡思乱想一边打量那个路口，一个半小时过去了也没看到佐助的影子。卡卡西只得离开咖啡馆沿着街道往下走，以防佐助换了地方；他除了日常戴的口罩还戴了帽子、换了休闲的衣服，避免被目标发现故意躲着他，但最终还是一无所获。

卡卡西叹了口气，准备打道回府。他看到穿着其他高中制服的女生挽着中年男人的胳膊嬉笑，耳环一甩一甩，路灯暖黄的光照在亮晶晶的唇彩和美甲上。不知怎的，他想起佐助苍白的脸和手腕，还有黑黑的、像没有梳过一样乱翘的头发。

现场抓包失败，只剩下当面找他谈谈这一个办法。卡卡西思忖良久，第二天放学后叫住佐助，问他有没有时间聊聊。

“我有社团活动。”高中生头都不抬，准备绕过他；卡卡西抬起一只胳膊拦住去路，眼睛笑成月牙：“请个假吧，班主任想找你谈话。”

佐助这才看他，眉头狐疑地拧成疙瘩，眼神还有隐隐的不安。卡卡西分心地想，佐助很难概括成优等生或者不良少年，明明考试年级第一，面对老师连正眼都不给一个；明明放学会去干那种事，校服发型却都规规矩矩，书包也老老实实用双肩背着。

最终他妥协了，跟着卡卡西进到旁边的空教室里。

卡卡西坐在一张课桌上，示意佐助在椅子上坐下后，问：“佐助，社团活动结束后，每天有乖乖回家吗？”

“……有。”

“有个老师说似乎在晚上看到过你。”

“看错了吧。”

看样子不肯招阿。卡卡西没打算这么简单让他承认，挣扎一番后，只好点开照片呈到佐助面前：“上面的人是你吧？”

“……你都知道了，没必要试探我吧。”沉默了一会儿后，佐助说。

卡卡西叹气，他算是理解鹿久为什么辞职去做生意了，小孩太难处理了——他语气一改，态度稍微严厉了起来：“佐助，我暂时不会告诉其他人，你可以信任我，但前提是不要再做这种事。困难的话——”

“我不是援交。”

“……？”

“我不收钱。补助金和奖学金都够生活了，而且周末我有打工。”

卡卡西一下子哑口无言，不知道怎么将对话进行下去。如果全都是误会的话，那个男人是怎么回事？

仿佛看出他心中所想，佐助继续道：“我只是和他们上床而已。”

不不不，问题大了！卡卡西捕捉到两个关键词，上床，和——

“们？”

“不止一个。这到底有什么关系？我已经十七岁了吧。”

“你还是学生，有那么多可以做的事，为什么要选最堕落的这条？”卡卡西说，“尤其是那些成年人……他们比你想得更心术不正，可能会伤害你。”

“不要用这种和说话小孩一样的语气，”佐助丝毫不领情，“不会影响到学习的，你放心好了。我心里有数。”

“你怎么听不明白呢？佐助，我担心的是你！”

他承认自己有点没控制住情绪。毕竟他第一次对付这么棘手的事，偏偏对方也没有家长可以联系；一般的不良，基本上听到妈妈的名字就老实一些了。

出乎意料的是佐助安静了下来。卡卡西趁机换上缓和的语调道：“先回去休息吧，好好想想……还是有珍惜你的人的。要我送你回家吗？”

高中生摇了摇头。

“那就聊到这里。周六方便的话，我上门去看看——”

“没必要，我——”

“那就周日。你打工的时间我都知道，会挑有空的时候去的。不见不散。”卡卡西笑得眯起眼睛，不容反驳。

对这次家访，卡卡西心里并不像他表现出来的那么有底。毕竟佐助不开门或者不在家的话，他也不能私闯民宅。幸好，这个棘手的高中生还保有对教师起码的尊重，门铃响了三下之后就打开了门。卡卡西瞥了一眼他宽大的居家上衣和更加松松垮垮的裤子，默默加了一句，只是最起码而已。

他说了句“打扰了”，跟进房子里，把鞋子脱了放在玄关。佐助揉着后脑勺回到客厅，坐回他明显刚刚一直坐着的位置里去，遥控器和饮料就在手边。他用下巴指了指沙发另一边。

卡卡西坐下后，惊讶地发现自己面前居然放了一听可乐。冰的。权衡了一番是吐槽佐助用这种饮料招待老师还是感谢他的“礼貌”后，他选了后者：“真是费心了。”

听起来并不那么真诚就是了。

佐助哼了一声，拿起自己那一罐咬起了吸管。这个动作终于有了几分这个年纪该有的样子，卡卡西在口罩后藏起一个微笑。

他之前来过佐助家一次。作为父母的遗产之一，这个住所其实十分舒适，对于独居而言有些太大了——现在的样子和他一年多前来时差别不大，整整齐齐的。

还好，他原本以为会看见一地的衣服，甚至一地 **别人的衣服** 。

“生活上真的没有困难吧？”他问。

“没有。”

“朋友呢？你在学校很受欢迎吧，为什么放假不和朋友出去玩玩？”卡卡西的视线转向正在播放的电视机，正放着一档搞笑节目。佐助石头似的表情一点都不像会被逗笑的样子。“不是还参加了剑道部么？”

佐助歪着脑袋思考了一会儿，突然想到了什么似的，眼里闪过一道精光。卡卡西有种不好的预感。

“有朋友阿，”他说，“但是他们比较喜欢和我去室内，玩玩。”

卡卡西想扇自己的嘴，也想扇佐助的。

“说真的，佐助，你没有其他的爱好吗？”他揉着眉心问，“电影，漫画，打棒球，之类的。”

佐助翻了个白眼：“我不是个满脑子只有上床的傻子，谢谢你。”

“……注意下用词，我毕竟是你的班主任，”他决定还是该提醒一下，“既然那样，为什么要总是做那种事？你跟成年人的关系永远不会是对等的，尤其是会对高中生下手的男人绝对不能信任，不管你怎么想，他们都是在占你的便宜。”

这种对话，曾经和前几届的一个女学生也有几次。她疯狂地迷恋一个有家室的男人，以为她成年了那个男人就会娶她，连大学都不想考了。不知为何，对佐助说这番话总有种违和感，他直觉自己没说到点子上。

“我没想过对等，”男孩用牙齿蹂躏吸管，挤出来的声音闷闷的，“也没想要谁负责。戴好套的话我又没什么损失。”

卡卡西还想说什么，佐助突然扭头直勾勾盯着他。

“老师呢？是个负责任的大人吗？”

不好的预感再次应验了——佐助爬了几步，缩短他们之间的距离，一只手放在他的膝盖上，这几个动作都快得来不及让他作出反应——再之后是佐助握过易拉罐的手指放在自己颈后的冰凉触感，和落在脸上的温暖吐息。

他总算在无可挽回前制止住了佐助。男孩同样冰凉的嘴唇抵在他的手指上，伸出舌尖舔了一下。卡卡西触电似的把佐助推开。

“别开玩笑，佐助！”他斥道。他希望自己的语气足够严厉，足以掩盖不稳的气息。

佐助慢慢把自己蜷起来，下巴埋进膝盖里，头发刺棱棱的让人很想抚平。“你也该放弃我了，走吧。”

如果不是刚刚太过出格的举动，卡卡西会去抱住他。作为替代，他轻轻地拍了拍佐助的脑袋。

“你是我遇到的最棘手的学生，知不知道？”他说。“但不代表我不理解你的心情——在我还不是老师的时候。我在八岁的时候成了孤儿，”

他能感觉到佐助的身子僵了一下。时过多年，重提旧事并不会像揭开伤疤那么疼痛，但向别人说起这些往事仍然是陌生的体验。他想，大人就是如此吧，用结了痂的伤口作为经验和资历，引导还没成为大人的人。

“我曾经有两个挚友，和一个很照顾我的老师。但我的挚友后来都死了，老师也离开去了我不知道的地方，我再也没见过他。有一阵子，我害怕和人亲近……如果得到就是为了失去，不如什么都没有过，是不是？

但是孤独是无法一个人战胜的阿。无论多独立，多频繁地用短暂的放纵麻痹自己。所以我最终还是走进了人群，甚至还当了老师。”

他低头对佐助微笑。“而且我现在很快乐，佐助。”

佐助安静地看着他，蝴蝶翅膀一样的睫毛轻轻忽闪着。

卡卡西率先打破了对视，从沙发上站起来，刻意玩笑道：“这么看着我也不会让你亲第二下的哦。”

谁知佐助无辜地眨了眨眼睛，神情很是失落：“……不行么？”

“……”卡卡西僵住了。他的心脏奇异地收缩着。

但是佐助的表情很快变得狡黠又欠扁：“我就知道你喜欢这种类型。你这个年纪的都喜欢装纯的。”

阿，真的不能体罚学生吧？

佐助老实了好一阵子。尽管卡卡西没有跟踪佐助确定他放学后好好回了家，但他就是相信。可以称之为班主任的第六感。

何况，他撞见过佐助拒绝一个高年级学生；他去器材室拿东西的时候，佐助正在推开一个高个子男生，差点一拳就要揍在那人脸上。卡卡西远远喊了声：“不要打架！”，那个高年级就心虚跑掉了。佐助站在原地没动，他走过去揉了揉他的头发：“我知道的。干得不错。”

老实是这一方面，但在另一方面佐助变得极其不老实。他抓住一切机会和卡卡西独处——比如他解决完麻烦后进入器材室，佐助也跟了进来，在他挑拣器材的时候勾住他的脖子动手动脚。

“别胡闹，”他不怎么真心地赶人，佐助也不怎么真心地应付，甚至变本加厉地在他耳边说话：“这里没有监控，你不会被开除的。”

什么时候佐助变成这么缠人的类型了？他显然不是喜欢热脸贴冷屁股的家伙。

这只能说明卡卡西不是什么冷屁股——他有自知之明，自己是装不了心思纯粹的热心教师了，他舍不得认真地推开佐助。于是这些举动在少年人眼里成了被抓包就完蛋的调情。好在卡卡西下定决心在佐助毕业前不会做任何出格的事，便放任了……好像他自己不乐在其中似的。

佐助还是太年轻，他想。哪怕接触了那么多肮脏的大人，却这么信任卡卡西作为一个“健全的成年男性”的忍耐力。谁知道他的书橱里放了全套的《亲热天堂》呢？

晚上一个人靠在床头解决需求的时候，他也会想，失足少年迷上 _温暖关切的帅气老师_ 无可厚非，他一个成熟的男人是怎么轻易就沦陷了？以前不是没有处理过高中女生不理智的爱慕。也许这一切开始得比他意识到得要早吧。从他知道少年的身世起，一种类似于惺惺相惜的情感就把他们联系到了一起。

真想让这小混蛋在自己面前笑不出来阿，有时候上课会突然蹦出这种想法。很糟糕。写化学式的粉笔抖了一下，H₂O拉出一个弧线。他冷静地擦掉弧线，计上心头，让宇智波同学上来完成配平。

佐助从第二排走上讲台，不去讲台桌上拿粉笔，偏偏来拿他手上的，指尖有意无意地扫过掌心。他还是那个尖子生，黑板字又稳又漂亮，台下好几双眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。卡卡西突然有股自豪感，具体在自豪什么，他说不清楚。

佐助的生日是七月二十三日。成年那天，正好是在毕业后的暑假。请他来家里过暑假吧？除了汽水，还要准备牛奶之类更适合青少年喝的饮料。再买点成年之后可以一起喝的酒？

结果还是没撑到那一天；毕业典礼结束那一天晚上，还没从和学生们分别和一黑板留言的伤感中走出来，佐助就扑到他身上，用要命的技巧让他彻底认清了这家伙绝不是什么 **天真的青少年** 的事实。

当然，他也让未成年弄明白了戏弄成年人的下场。可以说，他们都让对方刮目相看。

他们筋疲力尽地弄到了第二天，卡卡西从汗津津的被窝里爬出来，去冰箱里拿冰镇的啤酒。喝了两口被一只后面伸来的手抢去，一仰脖往下灌。他把易拉罐抢回来，另一只手掐住佐助的下巴，要把他嘴里的酒也抢回来。最后佐助咳嗽着瞪他：“都上过床了还装什么正人君子呢！”

卡卡西微笑，这回不是藏在口罩后面了，他满意地发现佐助还处于有点招架不住的阶段：“不能喝就是不能喝。再等一个月吧。”

end.


End file.
